Deer's Warrior
by meirnpyon
Summary: Sebuah kisah fantasi dimana seorang penyihir jahat menyekap putri cantik dari bangsawan Yamanaka di suatu menara. Suatu hari, datanglah seorang pemuda dengan kuda putihnya... errr ralat, dengan rusanya. Rusa...? ShikaIno/AU/OOC/gaje/bad summary/RnR?


**Disclaimer**: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing**: Shikamaru x Ino

**Genre:** Fantasy, Parody (sedikit mencoba untuk lucu, tapi tetep aja gak lucu-_-)

**Warnings**: Canon, OOC, Typo, Abal, gaje dan seterusnya.

don't forget to leave your review :D

* * *

><p><strong>Deer's Warrior<strong>

**.**

**.**

Namanya Ino, seorang putri dari bangsawan Yamanaka. Gadis itu cantik, dengan kulit putih dan tubuh yang ideal. Irisnya berwarna aquamarine, yang mengerling indah bila kau menatapnya. Rambutnya pirang panjang, menjuntai indah menutupi punggungnya. Tidak heran kecantikannya begitu terkenal di penjuru negeri Hi.

Namun saat ini sang putri berada di sebuah menara tua, dimana hanya ada dirinya dan seorang penyihir jahat bernama Hidan. Putri cantik itu disekapnya disana entah sudah berapa lama. Yang dia ingat, Hidan menginginkannya untuk menjadi istrinya. Tetapi keluarga Yamanaka menolak lamarannya. Hal ini membuat Hidan sakit hati. Ia pun menculik sang putri dan membawanya ke sebuah menara terpencil di Hutan Terlarang.

Ayahanda Ino, Bangsawan Inoichi Yamanaka, mengadakan sebuah sayembara. Barang siapa yang dapat mengalahkan Hidan dan menyelamatkan Ino, akan diberi imbalan. Jika sang penyelamat itu perempuan, akan diberi harta serta perhiasan melimpah. Dan jika seorang laki-laki yang menyelamatkan sang putri, maka laki-laki itu berhak menjadikan Ino sebagai pendamping hidupnya.

Mereka yang tergiur akan imbalan itu berlomba-lomba untuk menyelamatkan sang putri. Namun… Hutan Terlarang sama sekali bukan tempat yang bersahabat. Konon, siapapun yang berhasil masuk kesana tak akan pernah bisa kembali dengan selamat. Ditambah lagi, Hidan adalah seorang penyihir yang sangat kuat. Beberapa orang yang terlanjur menndegar berita itu mundur karena masih sayang dengan nyawanya. Sisanya masih berambisi untuk memenangkan sayembara.

Hutan Terlarang. Tempat yang paling misterius di Negara Hi. Dari kejauhan, hutan itu lebih mirip sarang hantu karena entah kenapa selalu diselimuti gumpalan awan kelabu. Yang terdengar dari sana bukanlah burung-burung yang bernyanyi seperti hutan pada umumnya, melainkan suara parau dari gagak-gagak liar. Yang muncul dari sana bukanlah kupu-kupu bersayap cantik, melainkan sekumpulan kelelawar dan burung hantu. Di malam hari, hutan itu dibuat semakin mencekam dengan raungan serigala. Janganjkan memasuki, warga pun tak ada yang berani bermukim di sekitar Hutan Terlarang.

Nun jauh didalam Hutan Terlarang, terdapat sebuah menara tua yang menjulang tinggi. Disanalah tempat tinggal si penyihir Hidan. Di kamar yang terletak paling atas dari menara tersebut merupakan ruangan yang ditempati Ino. Gadis itu tak bisa lari, sebab yang bisa membuka pintu kamarnya hanyalah mantera sang penyihir.

Suatu hari, si penyihir berniat meninggalkan rumahnya sebentar. Usai berpamitan dengan sang putri, penyihir itu pergi. Ino membuka jendela lebar-lebar, kemudian menyapa bunga-bunga yang ada di teras kamarnya, menyiraminya serta mengajak mereka bernyanyi.

"Berisik sekali."

Ino menghentikan nyanyiannya kemudian mencari sumber suara. Tidak jauh dari menara, terlihat bayangan makhluk berkaki empat keluar dari kelebatan hutan. Mungkinkah itu kuda putih beserta pangeran penyelamatku? Pikir Ino dengan hati berdebar. Iris aquamarine-nya menyipit, agar dapat melihat sosok yang perlahan semakin mendekat tersebut.

"Ru-rusa…?" ucap Ino begitu sosok misterius itu terlihat jelas. Seekor rusa jantan berukuran besar dengan seseorang yang berbaring diatasnya. Karena penasaran, Ino menjulurkan kepalanya untuk mengetahui siapa yang membawa rusa itu kesana.

"Ha-halo? Siapa disana?" tanya Ino. Sosok yang sedang berbaring diatas rusa itu meregangkan kedua tangannya sambil beberapa kali menguap. Sepertinya, dia baru saja bangun tidur. Kemudian ia terbanagun dan melihat kearah kanan dan kirinya.

"Ng? Ini dimana?" kata sosok itu. "Sepertinya tadi aku mendengar sesuatu…." Gumamnya.

"Heiii… aku disiniiiii~" seru Ino sambil melambaikan tangannya. Sosok itu lalu menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Terlihat seorang gadis berambut pirang melambai kearahnya. Alisnya sedikit naik.

"Siapa kau?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu!" Ino berdecak. " Ah, aku tau! Kamu ini diutus untuk menyelamatkanku dari Hidan, 'kan?"

"Hidan? Siapa itu? Lagipula… kau ini sebenarnya siapa?"

JGERRR! Bayangan indah saat seorang pangeran tampan berkuda putih menyelamatkan dirinya hancur berkeping-keping di benak Ino. Yang dihadapannya bukanlah sosok pangeran impian, melainkan seorang pemuda berambut nanas yang terlihat mengantuk dan rusanya. Ino hanya bisa menghela napas. Yah daripada aku terus-terusan disini? Batinnya.

"Namaku Ino, dari keluarga Yamanaka. Aku disekap oleh penyihir jahat. Aku… HEI! DENGARKAN KALAU ORANG SEDANG BERBICARA!" serunya pada pemuda yang malah asyik mengamati bentuk-bentuk awan. Pemuda itu menatapnya dengan pandangan malas.

"Ya, ya. Aku mendengarkanmu. Lalu…?"

"Aku hanya bisa bebas kalau penyihir jahat yang bernama Hidan dikalahkan. Maka dari itu… kau mau 'kan, mengalahkan Hidan dan menyelamatkanku?"

"Mendokusei."

"A-apa katamu?"

"Aku tidak mau melakukan hal merepotkan begitu."

JGEEERRRR! Lagi. Pemuda ini membuat Ino terkejut untuk yang kedua kalinya. Pertama, pemuda ini sama sekali tak terlihat terpesona dengan kecantikannya. Kedua, pemuda ini menolak mentah-mentah permintaannya. Selama ini belum pernah ada lelaki yang bersikap demikian. Bibir mungil Ino mengerucut. Harapan untuk pulang ke rumahnya yang nyaman pupus sudah. Setidaknya ia punya teman manusia untuk sekedar mengobrol, bukan bunga seperti biasanya, pikirnya positif.

"Hei, kau belum memperkenalkan diri. Siapa namamu?" tanya Ino. Pemuda berambut nanas itu terdiam sebentar, lalu menatap Ino dari bawah.

"Ng? Kau bicara padaku?"

Ukh! Rasanya ingin sekali Ino turun lalu memukul lawan bicaranya yang sangat cuek itu. Sayangnya hal itu tidak bisa ia lakukan. Huh, kalau begini sih, lebih baik aku bicara dengan bunga! Seru Ino dalam hati. Iris birunya meluncurkan tatapan sebal.

"Nara. Nara Shikamaru."

"Umm… Nara-san?" Kekesalan Ino sedikit reda ketika pemuda itu menyebutkan namanya.

"Panggil saja Shikamaru."

"Baiklah Shikamaru-kun. Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

"Entahlah." Jawabnya sambil mengangkat bahu. "Tadi aku tertidur diatasnya," Shikamaru menepuk tubuh rusanya. "Kemudian aku terbangun begitu mendengar suara berisik. Dan sampailah aku disini."

"Suara berisik?" Urat-urat di pelipis Ino berdenyut. "Itu nyanyianku, baka!"

"Hee, jadi itu sebuah nyanyian…" Shikamaru mengangguk-angguk. "Ngomong-ngomong… ini dimana?"

"Ini adalah Hutan Terlarang.. Dan disini adalah menara tempat tinggal penyihir jahat bernama Hidan Memangnya kau sama sekali tidak sadar?"

Shikamaru menggeleng.

"Kau ini benar-benar…Gawat! Itu Hidan…" bisik Ino begitu melihat sosok berjubah hitam dengan motif awan merah datang.

"Ha? Kau bilang apa? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu…"

"Itu…"

"Ng?"

"Dibelakangmu, baka!" desis Ino.

Shikamaru menoleh kebelakang. Disana sudah berdiri Hidan, si penyihir yang sedari tadi disebutkan Ino. Shikamaru lalu memperhatikan Hidan dengan seksama, dari kepala sampai kaki. Hidan yang merasa risih karena diperhatikan begitu jadi marah.

"Apa yang kau lihat, rambut nanas?"

Pandangan Shikamaru beralih ke Ino. "Hei, temanmu sudah datang, nih. Tunjukan aku arah pulang ke desa Konoha!"

"Dia itu Hidan, si penyihir yang aku bilang tadiiiii!" Ino benar-benar dibuat kesal oleh Shikamaru. Diangkatnya tinggi-tinggi sebuah pot yang berisi bunga mawar jingga.

"Oh… kenapa tak bilang daritadi?" Shikamaru menunduk untuk menghindari timpukan pot bunga yang dihadiahi Ino. "Lalu… apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Kalahkan dia! Dan selamatkan aku!"

"Kan sudah kubilang kalau aku tidak… eit!" nyaris saja Shikamaru terkena sambitan maut dari Ino berupa sekarung pupuk kotoran kuda. "Baiklah…." Kata Shikamaru sambil mendesah. Dalam hati ia mengeluh, betapa merepotkannya perempuan itu.

"Hei rambut nanas! Siapa kau?" tanya Hidan dengan nada menantang.

"Dia itu ksatria penyelamatku! Lihat saja, sebentar lagi kau akan kalah dan aku aka bebas dari sini!" balas Ino. Shikamaru memandang Ino dengan pandangan sebal. Sembarangan sekali gadis ini! Rutuknya.

"Cih, jangan mengada-ada! Aku ini kan tidak terkalahkan!"

"Coba saja kalau berani!" lagi-lagi Ino angkat bicara.

"Jangan sombong! Ayo kita bertarung dengan jantan!"

"Baik! Hadapi dia kalau kau tak takut mati!"

"Apa? Maju, sini!"

"Shikamaru, ayo majuuu!"

Hening. Tidak ada gerakan menyerang dari Shikamaru. Hidan dan Ino yang tadinya berapi-api kini tercengang melihat Shikamaru yang sedang asyik memberi makan rusanya. Kegiatan Shikamaru terhenti begitu merasa ada yang melihatnya.

"Ng? Kalian tidak jadi bertarung?" tanyanya santai. Ino menggelengkan kepalanya, pasrah akan nasibnya yang sepertinya tetap bertahan di menara.

"Buodoooooh! Yang bertarung itu kau dan aku!" seru Hidan.

"Hee, begitu ya? "

"Tentu saja! Ayo serang aku!" Hidan memasang kuda-kuda.

"Tidak mau."

"Eeeeh? Kenapa?"

"Aku yang tentukan jenis pertarungannya."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Ya terserah aku."

Shikamaru menghembuskan napasnya. Jujur saja, ia malas sekali berhadapan dengan orang berisik seperti Hidan. Apalagi bila melakukan pertarungan yang menurutnya merepotkan. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah, lalu tidur. Karena keinginan untuk buru-buru pergi dari tempat itulah yang membuatnya menyanggupi tantangan Hidan.

"Hmm, baiklah…"

"Tapi dengan syarat."

"Apa itu?"

"Kau tidak boleh curang, Jika aku menang kau harus membebaskan dia," Shikamaru menunjuk Ino yang kini bersorak sorai mendukung Shikamaru. Hidan mengangguk. Dalam hati ia meremehkan Shikamaru yang terlihat bukan tandingannya.

"Jika aku yang menang… Malam ini aku akan pesta sate rusa. Nyam nyam~" ucap Hidan sambil melirik rusa milik Shikamaru yang langsung merinding dengan lirikannya.

"Baik." Rusa Shikamaru terlihat berkaca-kaca mendengar tuannya menyetujui permintaan Hidan.

Hidan dan Shikamaru pun berjabat tangan.

"Pertarungan seperti apa yang kau inginkan? Sumo? Gulat? Marathon? Apapun pasti aku yang jadi juaranya, hahahahaha" kata si penyihir yang langsung disambut cemooh dari Ino. Sudut bibir Shikamaru sedikit terangkat.

"Apapun?"

"Ya, APAPUN. Ayolah… aku sudah tidak sabar ingin mencicipi daging rusa!"

"Aku ingin... kita bertarung shogi."

"Baiklaaa—tunggu." Kening Hidan berkerut. "Sho-gi, katamu?"

Shikamaru mengangguk mantap.

"Umm… Shogi, ya? Aku…"

"Kenapa? Takut?"

Di pelipis Hidan langsung muncul urat berbentuk siku-siku yang menandakan dirinya kesal. "Siapa yang takut pada bocah nanas sepertimu?"

Dengan satu jentikan jari, munculah satu set permainan shogi. Hampir saja kita melupakan bahwa Hidan adalah seorang penyihir. Baginya, memunculkan papan beserta bidak-bidak shogi bukanlah perkara sulit.

"Ingat. Kau tidak boleh curang."

"Yaaaa, aku mengerti. Aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu! Hahahaha~"

.

.

.

"Ote." Shikamaru memindahkan bidaknya, kemudian menatap Hidan dengan penuh kemenangan. 'Ote' dalam permainan shogi berarti skakmat.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" Hidan terlihat syok.

"Kau kalah. Tepati janjimu."

"Aku kalah? Tidak mungkin! Kau pasti bercanda! Aku—" Plop! Tiba-tiba saja sosok si penyihir Hidan berubah bentuk menjadi sekumpulan buih. Ya, satu-satunya kelemahan Hidan adalah kekalahan. Dan jika dia kalah, wujudnya akan berubah menjadi buih.

Aura jahat yang mengelilingi menara itu mendadak menghilang. Hutan Terlarang yang tadinya terlihat suram dan menakutkan kini berubah menjadi hijau dan teduh seperti hutan pada umumnya. Kupu-kupu dan nyanyian burung-burung menghiasi hutan tersebut. Rupanya selama ini Hutan Terlarang yang terlihat menakutkan berada dibawah pengaruh sihir Hidan.

Ino menatap sekelilingnya tak percaya. Hari kebebasan yang selama ini dinantikannya datang juga. Gadis itu menuruni tangga menara dengan gembira lalu berlari kecil menuju penyelamatnya, Shikamaru.

"Terima kasih kau telah menyelamatkanku…" ucap Ino lembut. Ia menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan penuh kekaguman. Harus diakui bahwa Shikamaru yang sedang bermain shogi terlihat begitu keren dimata Ino. Ternyata, dibalik wajah dan sikapnya yang mencerminkan seorang yang pemalas, Shikamaru adalah pemuda yang jenius! Diam-diam, Ino berdebar.

"Sama-sama."

"Kalau begitu…."

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Jaa—" Saat Shikamaru berbalik, Ino menarik pakaian yang dikenakan Shikamaru. Pandangan kagumnya berganti dengan pandangan kekesalan.

"Kau mau meninggalkan seorang gadi sendirian di dalam hutan?"

"Aku 'kan, sudah membebaskanmu."

"Belum. Antar aku pulang."

"Tapi…"

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan yang punya, tahu-tahu Ino sudah duduk manis diatas rusa milik Shikamaru."Ayo jalaaaan~"

Rusa itu terlihat begitu bersemangat, sebab dirinya batal dijadikan sate. Rusa bahagia itu terus berjalan sambil berharap majikan dan gadis cantik dipunggungnya dapat terus bersama. Sepanjang perjalanan, Ino bernyanyi dan bersenandung sambil sesekali bertepuk tangan. Sementara itu Shikamaru mengikutinya dari belakang sambil tak henti-hentinya menggerutu.

"Cih, mendokusei!"

Tapi tunggu sebentar. Memangnya si rusa mengerti bahasa manusia? Ah, sudahlah. Hanya diri rusa, Tuhan, dan author lah yang mengetahuinya.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>AN.<strong>

Cacat. Freak. Apaan nih? What the…?. keluh author dalam hati usai menyelesaikan fic diatas. Waaa—akhirnya saya bikin fic dengan genre yang berbeda. Kalau biasanya romance yang isinya ehm, ya begitu lah eh sekarang nyasar di Fantasy.

Go-gomenasai buat penggemarnya kang Hidan beserta Hidan pribadi yang saya buat super OOC di sini. *nunduk* *takut dikutuk* buat penggemarnya Ini dan Shikamaru juga maaf banget ya…Oh iya author juga minta maaf sama Sai... maaf ya, Ino saya selewengkan sejenak. tapi kamu gak usah khawatir. gausah siap-siap gambar singa gitu dooong... nanti Ino saya pasangin lagi sama kamu kooook :3

Dan yang paling utama buat Kishimoto-sensei karena kelancangan saya meng-OOC-kan karakter anda. Hontou ni gomenasai!

Fic abal nan gaje ini terinspirasi dari ingetan dadakan tentang Rapunzel yang kecampur sama Shrek saat saya lagi dengerin sountracknya Naruto. Alhasil terciptalah fic super absurd ini. Lah judulnya aja weird -_- mungkin ini efek kebanyakan main Samurai Warriors.

Baik, sekian ocehan saya. Terima kasih buat yang sudah membaca dan tak pernah bosan bagi saya untuk… review please ;)


End file.
